Alcoholic
We all know them. Some are fun, some are... less fun, but they all have their own ways of being interesting... or not. You're a fucking drunk mess, get some help. Role: '''Tank, Martial Offense '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Multiclass Prereq: '''Con 15 '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Con +3, Dex +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Alcoholic is only proficient with Simple Weapons and Light Armor. They may also be proficient in another type of weapon if they have the "Proficient Drunk" ability. Drunken State At 1st Level, the Alcoholic must choose 2 benefits and 3 drawback that they permanently obtain. These depend on whether the Alcoholic is drunk or sober. The alcoholic must drink half a flask of alcohol to be Drunk. You become sober again after 5 hours or a long rest. Benefits '''Unpained (Ex): When drunk, the Alcoholic is immune to any Pain effects or spells that have the Pain descriptor. He also does not take any penalties for being Disabled. Nontoxic Drink (Ex): The alcoholic does not suffer from Alcohol Poisoning, able to drink as much as he wants. Drunken Boxing (Ex): When drunk, the alcoholic's unarmed strikes deal damage as if they were 2 damage die higher. Stoic (Ex): The Alcoholic gains DR 5/Magic while Drunk. Proficient Drunk (Ex): Choose a weapon type (Light Martial, Exotic, or Light Firearms). Gain proficiency with that weapon while drunk. Drawbacks Blackout Drunk (Ex): The alcoholic does not remember anything that happened when they were drunk, but regains memory when they become drunk again. Hangover (Ex): '''Following a long rest after drinking, become fatigued until your next rest. '''Pathetic Mess (Ex): When Sober, the Alcoholic gains disadvantage on Willpower saves. Withdrawal (Ex): You become sickened when not drunk. False Security (Ex): You gain a -5 penalty to AC when not drunk. Drinking Buddy (Ex) At 2nd Level, gain advantage on all Charisma and Willpower checks while at an inn, bar, or other drinking environment. Hardened Alcoholism (Ex) At 3rd Level, the Alcoholic is used to the abuse, and is able to ignore it. While Drunk, the Alcoholic gains a +1 Natural Armor bonus to AC. This stacks with any Natural Armor the Alcoholic may already have. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 3rd. Stumble (Ex) At 4th Level, the Alcoholic's movements are unpredictable. While Drunk, the Alcoholic gains a +1 Dodge bonus to AC against Attacks of Opportunity. This bonus increases by +1 for every 4 levels after. Poisoned Body (Ex) At 5th Level, the Alcoholic is used to destroying their own body, preventing others from doing the same. They gain a +6 bonus to saving throws against poison and disease. Drunken Courage (Ex) At 7th Level, you are immune to Fear effects while Drunk. Molotov (Ex) At 9th Level, the Alcoholic learns how to make a molotov. During a long rest, the Alcoholic can spend 1 hour and 1 flask of Alcohol to craft 5 molotovs. You must set them alight before you throw them. The molotov deals 1d8 fire damage to all enemies within 5 ft of it's square, and does an additional 1d4 fire damage to any enemy that starts their turn in the fire. Drink to Forget (Ex) At 11th Level, you may drink a whole flask of Alcohol to remove any mental effects that have been placed on the Alcoholic. You cannot use this if you are unable to drink the Alcohol due to a mind effect. Heavy Drinker (Ex) At 13th Level, the Alcoholic gains advantage on Fortitude saving throws. Numb The Pain (Ex) At 15th Level, the Alcoholic can spend an action to drink a whole flask of alcohol. They will gain temporary HP equal to the amount of damage they took the previous round. When they become sober again, they will lose this temporary HP, even if it puts them in a Death state. Not A Good Smell (Ex) At 18th Level, the Alcoholic can spend a move action to stun a single enemy within 5 ft of them just from the smell of the alcohol while they are drunk. The Willpower saving throw for this effect is 10 + 1/2 the Alcoholic's level + their Charisma modifier. The Alcoholic can use this effect a number of times per day equal to their Constitution modifier. Mastery - Alcoholic's Paradise (Su) At 20th level, you can spend a standard action pouring three flasks of alcohol onto the ground around you. At the beginning of the next round, the alcohol forms into a sphere with a 20 ft radius. The area inside the sphere is perceived as a 200 ft area that contains a place you remember fondly (up to PC's discretion). While in the sphere, you have access to unlimited alcohol to refill your flasks, and all those inside the sphere regain 1d10 + your Con modifier at the start of their turns. After it is formed, no enemy can enter the sphere, but allies can enter freely, appearing from and leaving through the outer edges of the area. If an enemy uses an attack that targets an area such as a cone, and would go through the orb, all those inside the sphere are in it's area and must make the saves. Inside, you are vulnerable to fire damage and have disadvantage on Reflex saves. The sphere lasts 3 rounds but can last longer if the Alcoholic makes a roll higher than 10 + their Con modifier, but can be dispelled as a free action. You regain use of this ability after you finish a long rest. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Joke Content